What's the Use?
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Sakura has no use, but does she? Kakashi thinks she does. Not totally a Kaka/Saku. More Saku/everyone. AU. Umm... Yeah.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto and all characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made. Sue if you like, I have nothing except student loans.

* * *

"You're useless!" Yet another ninja told Sakura.

Sakura stood in the rain thinking about all the people who had told her that she was useless. She knew that she wasn't that helpful on missions, but she didn't consider herself useless. She had become more helpful since Sasuke had left because he hadn't been there to distract her. However, her usefulness was pretty much nonexistent.

She started walking toward a little used bridge intent on putting herself out of her misery. She had finally thought of a way that she could be useful and that was being dead. People wouldn't have to worry about her getting in the way. They wouldn't have to waste their time on her. She finally reached the bridge and had managed to climb onto the railing preparing to jump in. She started to jump and then she was falling. Then, she quit falling and there were hands on grabbing her shirt.

"What the hell?" She cried out in frustration.

"You weren't about to kill yourself were you?" A male voice asked.

"Kakashi! Put me down!"

He did, just on the bridge which was not what Sakura meant. "I meant let me go into the water."

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Because I am useless as a ninja."

"True." Kakashi replied carelessly. "But I'm sure that there is something that you would be good at."

"What is that?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Her? Be good at something? No way. But she continued to listen to Kakashi.

"Have you ever had sex?" Kakashi asked.

"That's rather personal."

"So would that be yes?"

Sakura nodded wondering where Kakashi was headed with this.

"Good. How many times?"

Figuring she might as well answer since she was planning on killing herself, she said, "I've been with five guys. I slept with one of them once, I slept with another twice, I had a threeway with two of them, and the last one we had sex ten times."

"A threeway?" Kakashi asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to try one! Except it would be with two women. Anyway, were the people you slept with satisfied?"

"I…I guess."

"Mmmhmm. How comfortable are you with your body?"

"Pretty comfortable. What are wanting?"

"You can be a relief to us poor, single ninja. We become lonely when we go on long missions and when we get back we like some company to relieve the loneliness and tension that we have."

"So, basically you want me to become a whore." Sakura replied.

"Yes." Kakashi replied matter-of-factly. "You would be of use to the village. You would help keep us ninja out of trouble."

"I don't know anything about that! I wouldn't know what to do to get customers!"

Kakashi looked her up and down. She had filled out some and she had nice legs and firm ass. He said, "Show what you've got. I'll help you. But if you do this, you need to do something. Sort of a test."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi unzipped his pants and Sakura realized what she was supposed to do. She debated with herself for a moment before walking over and kneeling in front of him. She saw that he wasn't wearing underwear. She grabbed him and held him gingerly. She pressed her lips to his manhood and started running them up and down. He started to harden in her grasp. She grinned a little and started to use her tongue. She moved the hand that had moved to Kakashi's inner thigh and started to massage his balls. She then moved to the tip of his penis and licked at the precum. Sakura wrapped her mouth around him and started to suck. As she sucked, her tongue ran over him. By now, he was close to release. After a couple more minutes of her ministrations, Kakashi released into her mouth. Sakura swallowed and released him.

Kakashi caught his breath and said, "Come on, time to go into town."

They went to a bar that was known as the local ninja hotspot. When they walked in, they headed for the bar and motioned for the bartender. When he got to them, Kakashi said, "I have a way for you to get more business."

"What is that?" the bartender asked.

Kakashi pointed to Sakura and the bartender nodded in understanding. The bartender said, "As long as it isn't illegal and will bring me business, it's all good."

Kakashi grinned and led Sakura over to the back where he said, "We need to fix your outfit. Right now, you don't look sexy."

At that, he directed her to take off her black shorts. Her shirt was long enough to act as a minidress, but it was much too high cut. Kakashi took out a knife and cut the dress so that it would show some cleavage. "Take your bindings off." He told her which she did.

Satisfied, he led her to a group of ninja. They looked up when they saw Kakashi. "Kakashi! You picked yourself up a hot one!" one of the ninja said.

"Actually, I am just showing her off. This is Sakura Haru…"

Kakashi was interrupted by someone across the bar yelling, "That's Sakura! Damn!"

At that, all eyes focused on the woman. Kakashi announced, "This is your new entertainment! If you have any needs, this is who you go to."

Soon, Sakura was surrounded by ninja. She grinned, surprised that she had all of a sudden become popular. She had several propositions for that night which was fine. The next night was pretty much the same. After a few weeks, she had one guy walk up and whisper, "I want you tonight, but we need to do it here."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Okay. Where here?"

He led her to a booth in the back of the bar. He slid into the booth and pulled her onto his lap. When she settled onto his lap she gasped at the bulge she felt. She moved her hips a little which caused a moan to escape his lips. He ran his hands over her breasts which caused her nipples to harden. His hands slid lower and slid one hand to her hip and the other under her panties. He ran his finger over her and slid one finger into her.

She moaned a little, a little turned on at the fact that she was having sex in a public place. There were now two fingers inside her moving up and down. He removed his hand and started rubbing her clit. She was soon wet and ready for him.

Sakura unzipped his pants as he slid her panties to the side. His erection was released from its confines. Sakura slid down onto him and started to ride. She was moaning partly from pleasure, partly from faking. She came down one last time and with a gasp, he released into her. Sakura reached her peak, or at least she made him think she had, and started to come back to earth. She slid off him and he paid her. "There's a little extra for such an amazing experience."

Sakura smiled, surprised at how powerful she was feeling. She then realized that there were quite a few men looking at her hungrily. One man appeared to have lost control of himself due to the dark spot on the front of his pants. Needless to say, her popularity greatly increased.

000

It's been two years since Sakura took that fateful step into the bar. She's had the same cliental with the exception of a few deaths. She's been in threeways, one fourway which was a bit awkward, and had sex on the bar. There are moments when she experiences disgust at her lifestyle, but for the most part she is happy that she is able to keep the ninja happy. She is no longer useless but is now quite useful.


End file.
